This study will seek to determine whether a reduction in serum insulin levels in obese women with polycystic ovary syndrome using the pharmacologic agent Metformin will result in a higher than expected incidence of spontaneous ovulation or in clomiphene-stimulated ovulation. Results to this point support the hypothesis that Metformin will enhance both spontaneous and stimulated ovulation.